1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film, and more particularly, to a conductive film suitable for a touch panel and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a conductive film which is used in a touch panel has drawn attention as a conductive film provided in a display device. This touch panel is mainly applied to a small device, such as a PDA (portable information terminal) or a mobile phone. Increasing the size of the touch panel may be considered for application to, for example, personal computer displays.
As the conductive film for a touch panel, the following examples have been proposed: an example in which a first electrode portion and a second electrode portion face each other, with a substrate interposed therebetween (JP2012-238278A); an example in which lead wire portions are provided in a mesh pattern between a plurality of touch electrode portions which are arranged on a main surface of a substrate at a predetermined interval (JP2012-043652A and JP2010-191504A); and an example in which a touch electrode portion and an opposite electrode are formed on the same plane of a substrate (JP2010-541109A).